Trance
by FF Queen
Summary: Final chapter! What does Draco want to tell Harry?? Read to find out!
1. First Sight

Trance  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Dis: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: They're in their 7th year in this one and if you don't like guy/guy relationships, please don't read!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Harry Potter, a black-haired and green eyed wizard seemed almost normal. There was only the one thing that changed Harry from ordinary to famous, his lightining bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had given him the scar when he was a baby and had killed his parents. Harry's heart grew heavy with the thought of his innocent parents falling victim to the Dark Lord's wrath. He had been left to live with the Dursleys since Dumbledore had left him at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry's life had been miserable until an owl saved him from going insane. A letter from Prof. McGonagall saying that Harry was accepted for the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And since he was 11, Harry spent most of his life living with his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, at Hogwarts...  
  
Harry sighed heavily as he stared at the ceiling of the boy's dormitories. He fidgeted and squirmed around in his bed trying to get comfortable, but no matter how hard he tried, Harry just couldn't fall asleep. Getting up quietly, he felt for his glasses on the window sill and snuck down into the Gryffindor Common Room. To his surprise, Hermione was still up reading, and to double his surprise, Ron was also up, but Ron was studying different Quidditch tactics. "Oh, 'lo Harry. What are you doing up?" Ron finally asked, looking up from 'Quidditch Through The Ages'. "I can't sleep." Harry answered simply with a smile. "What are you two still doing up? It seems funny that you're so close together and that Hermione's book is upside down..." Harry laughed, flopping into the chair next to Ron. Hermione and Ron both blushed, Ron's face now as red as his hair. "Okay, I get it. I'll leave you two alooooone." He chuckled, trudging over to the door. Hermione and Ron looked even more redder as Harry left the Common Room.  
  
The white snow crunching under his feet, Harry made his way over to the black lake. The moon made the snow and the lake glow. Harry thought that the lake looked like velvet covered with millions of tiny diamonds. He sat there just thinking as he stared deep into the lake. Suddenly he heard someone approch him. He turned to see who it was, and to his surprise, behind him stood Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy. "Fancy seeing you out here Potty." He smirked, rubbing his gloved hands together. Harry just shrugged as his eyes left Draco and turned back to the lake. "Well fancy seeing you out here too, Ferret-Boy." Harry slowly replied, a funny feeling erupting in his stomach. Draco remained silent, the silence obviously resembled Draco's dislike towards Harry. Draco remained silent for at least 10 minutes. "What's wrong? Can't think of anything to insult me with?" Harry sniggered, his bright green eyes glowing in the moonlight. Draco just shook his head slowly. "No." Harry was mildly surprised by his answer.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry could sense an uneasiness within Draco's thoughts, never had Draco been this quiet before. The feeling in Harry's gut became more powerful as he turned to meet Draco in the eyes. 'I can't be!' Harry exclaimed to himself inside his mind. Draco looked as Harry felt. Without warning, Harry felt Draco's warm finger run up and down his cheek. His touch was comforting to him, it just seemed to wash away all of his worries with ease. Harry could tell that Draco's face was a bright red by now, and so was his. Draco looked at him quickly before turning away and sweeping back inside the castle, leaving Harry in disappointement and part shock. 'I'm dreaming....I must be.....' Harry pondered to himself, pinching his arm. After letting out a howl of pain, he finally decided that it wasn't a dream.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
A/N: Nice first chapter? 


	2. Defiant Love

Trance  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Dis: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: They're in their 7th year in this one and if you don't like guy/guy relationships, please don't read!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Harry snuck quietly back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, hardly making a sound. It was past 2 in the morning, because Harry hadn't yet seen a sign of Filch on his way back into the dormitories. "Drooble's Best Blowing Gum." Harry whispered to The Fat Lady. She looked at him angrily and tiredly as she swung open slowly. "Next time, I'm locking you out! 2nd time this week!" She complained gruffly, falling back to sleep again. Harry tiptoed past Ron and Hermione, who had fallen asleep together on the couch. Harry just chuckled to himself silently. 'It's about time.' He thought, now running up the stairs that led to the boys' dormitories. He quickly slid his sneakers and robe off before clambering into his large four poster bed.  
  
Even though he was tired, he laid silently in his large bed, just staring at the ceiling again. He sighed heavily, waving his hand up and down slowly in front of an imaginary Draco. 'No! I'm not in love with him!' Harry scolded at himself, forcing the image out of his head and dropping his arm next to his body. He felt confused and alone. His heart was saying he loved Draco, his mind was saying he didn't love Draco. Shaking his head slowly, he turned to face his silver alrm clock. The minutes were draining away slowly. Sighing, he took his glasses off and laid them next to his clock, yawning. He yawned once more before resting his head back down and falling asleep.  
  
It was a hot Friday afternoon in Potions, but no one could feel the heat in the freezing dungeons. It was as if Snape had a spell or something on them. Snape drawled on about the magical properties of doxy wings whilst Harry drifted in and out of attention. "Potter!" Harry's attention snapped back as Snape's voice hissed loudly in his ear. "What is the main property of doxy wings?" Harry just sat there in a sort of daze. "I-I don't kn-know sir." Harry finally replied bashfully. Snape just gave him an angry grimace as he asked someone else. "Malfoy." Snape spat, now prowling along the Slytherin's desk. "Perhaps you could tell Mr. Potter the answer?" Malfoy's face was now a light candy pink, but Harry swore his was redder. "Er- They um....can cure dragon pox." Draco mumbled, Snape looking highly disappointed. But suddenly the image of the dungeons turned into the dormitories.  
  
"Huh?!" Harry bolted upright in his bed, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"What is it?" Dean asked sleepily as he pulled Harry's curtain back. Harry blinked hard, reaching for his glasses. "N-Nothing...." Harry mumbled, swinging his legs over the side of his gigantic bed. "I just had a strange dream." To Harry's relief, Dean just shrugged, gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom. Harry sighed as he followed suit, another imaginary Draco next to him. "Get away!" Harry yelped, making all the boys fall silent. "Er-" Harry looked around, highly embarassed. Dean and Seamus started sniggering cheekily under their breath as Neville looked at Harry worriedly, backing into the wall. Pretty soon Dean and Seamu's laughter became even louder as they walked past the trmebling Neville Longbottom. "Oy, what's going on?" Ron asked groggily, trudging into the dormitory, his eyes red ad puffy. "Harry's going mental." Seamus explained, pretending to be serious to make Neville even more frightened as a joke. "I-I'll t-t-tell you later." Harry stammered quietly to Ron, his face a hot red.  
  
Harry and Ron walked slowly down to the Great Hall, Ron wanting to be late for History of Magic, and Harry not wanting to see Draco. To Harry's misfortune, he did see Draco, well more like Draco saw him. He had a mysterious twinkle in his eye, which even Ron seemed to notice. "What's up with him?" Ron asked Harry through a mouthful of toast as Draco took his usual seat at the Slytherin table, but he didn't seem to crack one smile at jokes about Harry. Harry's focus was drifting in and out between Draco and his breakfast. "That's what I have to tell you later." Harry murmered quietly, frowning slightly. "What?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I'll tell you when we're alone."  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A/N: Please reveiw! 


	3. End of Friendship.....Start of Relations...

Trance  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Dis: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: They're in their 7th year in this one and if you don't like guy/guy relationships, please don't read!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Harry slumped along behind Ron quietly to Herbology. "Tell me what you wanted to tell me." Ron hinted barely audible. Harry remained quiet for a few moments before opening his mouth to speak. "I-I..." No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't tell Ron. "Don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry about what Potter?" Harry heard the voice that his heart had been longing to hear all morning. Harry dropped silent again, hopelessly staring into Draco's deep, grey eyes. Ron's eyes widened, as well as everyone else's, at what happened next. Without warning, Harry and Draco both found each other embraced in each other's arms, sharing one long passionate kiss. Pansy Parkinson let out a loud shriek of horror, dropping her bag. Harry and Draco finally pulled apart, both blushing furiously. "What in the-" Ron rubbed his eyes as hard as he could in disbeleif. Even Harry and Draco both looked taken aback at each other. "I-I..." Draco couldn't say much more than that, his tongue seemed to be paralysed or something. Breaking from Harry's arms, he made a lightining fast escape to the castle.  
  
"Harry? What in the heck happened?" Ron asked as people stood rooted to the spot, watching Harry suspiciously. "I-I don't really know...." Harry replied softly, his face flushed with embarassment. "I can't really say what happened." Ron took his word for it, if he had kissed his all-time greatest arch enemy, he'd be the same. "You don't actually-" Ron shuddered at the thought, but continued. "-love him, do you?" Harry fell silent instantly.  
  
"Yes, I do love him."  
  
"WHAT? HARRY YOU CAN'T!" Ron yelped as though Harry was in love with a giant spider. By now, Harry was getting annoyed by Ron's carrying on. "Why?" He asked, a hint of malice in his voice.  
  
"He's Draco Malfoy for gawd's sake!" Harry was now a definite shade of light purple from anger.  
  
"I can love him if I want to. And you, or anyone, aren't going to stop me." At this point, Harry had attracted so much attention, that even a few of the students from the flying lesson had dropped in for a listen. "Fine, go and join Slytherin, you belonged there anyway." Ron snapped, folding his arms and turning his back on Harry. "FINE! THAT'S WHAT I WILL DO THEN, WEASEL!" Harry shouted in rage as he swept around on his heel and marched back off to the castle, leaving everyone in silence.  
  
As soon as Harry set foot in the door, Hedwig swooped down on him, clutching a letter tight in her beak. Harry snatched it from her irritably, making Hedwig lose her balance. She hooted angrily and nipped Harry's ear as hard as she could, making it bleed. "OUCH! HEDWIG!" Harry howled, grabbing his ear in pain, hopping up and down on the spot. Hedwig gave a cheeky hoot and flew around Harry's head in a 'you deserved it' tone. Harry just scowled. He'd bet his Firebolt 250 (a new broom I made up), that Hedwig had picked up this behaviour from Pig, Ron's tiny owl. Opening the envelope, he carefully took the note out and unfolded it. It was written on a smooth peice of parchment, and the writing was done neatly in emerald green ink. He let a smile play across his face as he read it.  
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
Don't worry about Weasel, he's just a bloody git like the rest of them. Meet me at the library, I have something important to tell you. Also, don't bring anyone with you, I want some time alone with you for a change.  
  
Love, Draco'  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
What does Draco want to tell Harry? You won't guess what's coming, I can garuntee it! ^_~\/ If I get enough reviews, I'll continue it! 


	4. Chapter 4 (couldn't think of a title)

Trance  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Dis: No, I don't own HP!  
  
A/N: They're in their 7th year in this one and if you don't like guy/guy relationships, please don't read!  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR BLOODY BRILLANT REVIEWS! (lol!) Yes, this is the last chapter! *sniffles* But I am making a sequel! It's called 'Marrying the Enemy', don't miss it!  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Quickly placing th note into his jean pocket, Harry ran up the large marble stairs to get to the library. Finally reaching his destination, he pulled one of the large wooden doors open, his heart pounding. He glanced around the room, soon noticing Draco hidden in a corner behind a bookshelf. Draco noticed Harry too, he looked up from his book and beckoned him over silently, grinning. Harry quickly slipped across the room before Madam Pince could see him. "I take it you got my letter." Draco smiled in a harsh whisper. Harry nodded. "Why'd you use Hedwig anyway?" Draco just sat there with a large cheeky grin on his face. "Well, you wouldn't have liked an eagle owl swooping down on you, would you?" Harry gave a quiet laugh at the thought, he'd be able to ride on an eagle owl. But Draco's face soon turned from cheerful to serious. "About that thing I had to tell you, Harry..."  
  
"What do you have to tell me?" Harry asked in shock at the site of Draco's more than serious face. Draco just looked at the ground and kicked at it bashfully. "We need to go somewhere were we can talk first." He replied, grabbing onto Harry's hand and leading him quickly and silently from the library to an unused classroom. Closing the door behind them, Draco cast a look of longing at Harry. Harry looked at him and gave him a look of puzzlement. "It isn't right." Draco finally said quietly, looking at his feet. "It's not that I don't love you it's just that..." Draco stopped in mid-sentence as he felt Harry's hand on his shoulder. "What's stopping us?" Harry asked, glancing at Draco seriously.  
  
"Nothing...I-I just...I don't know." Draco sighed, staring at the ground glumly.  
  
"Nothing can stop us Draco, you know that right?" Harry asked, still with his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Yeah, but...I don't know what this is. Is love or lust?" He replied, still looking at the ground, barely moving. Harry's face went blank. It seemed as he had the same thought. "Well how do you feel about me?" Harry finally asked, taking his hand from Draco's shoulder now looking very uncomfortable. Draco gave a heavy sigh and looked up to meet Harry in the eyes. "I love you Harry, but I also feel strong lust towards you..." Draco quickly went back to staring at the ground, his face a blotchy red. Harry just stood there and blinked in speechlessness.  
  
Harry and Draco both remained in a difficult silence. "I-I'm sorry if I-" Draco started but Harry soon cut him off. "No, I feel the same." He answered, his face a hot red. Draco looked up at him, his mouth hanging open slightly. "Y-You do?" He stammered, his eyes widening. Harry nodded and sighed sadly, folding his arms and staring at the ground. "Draco, I'm sorry." Harry finally murmered, a silent tear running down his hot face. "But we can't make anything from this, it's just...." Harry paused, grabbed Draco around his neck and planted at least a three minute kiss on his lips. "But you-"  
  
Harry just looked at Draco with a grin. "It's just right." Draco smiled and laughed. Harry was just acting it out. "But Draco, what you told me....Is it true?" Draco's face fell and he looked up at Harry bashfully. "Well....Kind of....But I do love you. You know that right?" Harry nodded and took Draco's hand in his. "Of course I know that. You wouldn't have let me kiss you otherwise." Harry smiled cheekily, his green eyes shining in the sunlight. Draco glance up at Harry with a mysterious smile on his lips. "We'll be together forever, right?" Harry nodded and opened the classroom door.  
  
"Forever, and I promise you that."  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
A/N: What happens when Harry goes back to the Dursleys with this spunky blond hanging from his arm? ^^ No, I'm not going to tell you why, you'll just have to read the sequel! 'Marrying the Enemy'. Keep an eye out for it k? 


End file.
